


One shot collection

by nvyblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, post Jack death, wrote this when he was gonna die the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvyblue/pseuds/nvyblue
Summary: I like to write so I’ll be posting some short pieces I’ve written over the years as I watched the show. Enjoy. Or not. It’s your life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	One shot collection

**Author's Note:**

> Short story from around season 13 when Jack started coughing up blood and other fun things.

The stars were simple. Simple yet beautiful. White little pinpricks across a black backdrop. Glittering. Simmering. Glowing. Illuminating everything in their soft pale light beside the moon. He would have loved it. Loved the way it made everything so peaceful. The way it shone off the black painted metal. Drifted through the windows. Glinted off the brown bottles held by the two men staring at it, lost. Gazing vacantly as the stars were reflected in their eyes. Universes set inside the black pools surrounded by a forest of green and an ocean of blue. They were lost, anchored only by each other, their stability dead, carving out a piece of their soul they hadn’t even realized he occupied. Leaving them empty, echoing, hollow, with only their anchors to keep them from blowing away in the cold wind that swept over their hearts. They sat on the cold metal, held down by the others presence, only thin layers of denim and cotton keeping the nights frost from seeping into their skin. Their breaths were soft, subconsciously trying desperately not to disturb the peacefulness that had settled over the grass. “He would love this” they thought. But neither of them dared voice this. Dared break the silence. Dared speak their thoughts. So there they sat. Alone. Together. In the silence. Beneath the stars. Without their light. Without their son.


End file.
